Alone
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: 002 just wants to be alone. 004 isn't being very helpful. Snarky, angsty, *mild* yaoi undertones. Non-yaoi fans can read this.


Disclaimer- Cyborg 009 is owned by someone who is not me.  
Author's Notes- This was originally written to be a yaoi story. That's right. But the fic took a sharp turn plot-wise, and wound out to be about 002 confronting his demons, instead of knocking boots with 004. Curses, foiled again. Before I go, let me beg for constructive criticism. This is my first time writing for the character, and I want to make sure they actually seems like the characters. 

The Dolphin was a ship built for one purpose, battle. Every corridor, every room was stark and barren, devoid of any warmth. Its mere presence could unnerve even the most imperturbable individual. And that was during the day. At night, when the lights were dimmed and the hallways were empty, the ship took on an almost nightmarish quality. 

Even so, that's when 002 felt at home. Or most likely, because of it. 

He stalked down the narrow hallway, looking around suspiciously, making sure there wasn't anyone else who enjoyed prowling around at night. There was no particular reason for him leaving his room to walk around a ship built for murder and conquest. But 002 had always been a loner, and after waking up from a decades-long nap and spending all his time with a baby, an old man, and some of the most naive people he had ever met, he really, **really** needed some time to himself. 

He stopped only when he came to 009's bedroom. He imagined him sleeping peacefully, safe in his world where weapons were people, monsters were worth saving, and a war against an enemy that had the backing of nearly every nation could be won. 

"Damned fool." Suddenly feeling very angry, 002 made his way to the galley. Maybe he would finish off those ramen noodles before 003 got her hands on them. She didn't look it, but the girl had an appetite that was normal for a man twice her size. 

He opened the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible... and then stopped dead in his tracks. 

002 wasn't quite sure what was funnier: seeing 004 in nothing but a tanktop and boxers, or seeing 004 placidly stuff cookies in his mouth. 

"Oh... uh, good evening." 004 smiled. But since he really didn't have much of a face left, it was more like a thin line being stretched as far as it possibly could. He fidgeted, obviously embarrassed. "I got a little hungry... as you can see." 

002 cast a weary glance at the crumb-covered table. "Yeah, I'll bet." He took a seat, and swiped a cookie from the cyborg. "I didn't know 006 had found time to bake treats for the kiddies." 

"He didn't. I did." After seeing 002's face, he retorted, "I can cook. What's so astonishing about that? I had a craving for something sweet, so I satisfied it." There was a brief silence, until he said, "Don't get me wrong, 006 is a great chef... but after a couple of months of nothing but Chinese food, I felt like eating something..." 

"Something you could pronounce?" 002 smirked at him in the faint lighting. 

004 glared at him pointedly. "Actually...yes", he admitted. "Well, now we know why I'm here... what brings a 'nice young man' like yourself here?" 

Still smirking, 002 helped himself again to another cookie. "Just prowlin' around. Nothing special." 

"Oh. So 009's rosier slant on the world has you frustrated yet again?" 

002 nearly choked on his food. "What the hell--- how the hell...?!" 

It was very disturbing that such a blank face could look so smug. "You're not as enigmatic as you like to think you are, 002." 

Annoyed that someone could read him so easily, 002 slouched down in his chair. "Cute. Very cute," he conceded grumpily. "I'm not gonna talk about it." 

004 smiled at him from across the table. "I know." 

"It's just... we're in a war for God's sake!" 002 banged his fist on the table in frustration. 

There was no discernible change in 004's expression. "I know." 

He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the howl forming in the back of his throat from coming out. "Nine of us against how many they have!" 

The glass eyes looked back at him with a pleasant sort of detachment. "I know." 

"And he's worrying himself to death about the guys they're sending to **kill** us! Like... like they're human or something." The anger that had been burning him up inside was gone now, doused by icy cold realization. 002 buried his face in his hands, exhaustion and shame seeping into his body. "Asshole." he muttered bitterly. **He** isn't human anymore, is he? None of us are." 

"I know." 002 had never imagined that glass and metal could gaze at him so sadly. "And no matter how noble we are about it, or how angry we are about it, that won't." His thin mouth stretched hopefully. "But you don't have to be just a cyborg, you can---" 004's voice faded when he realized 002 was purposely avoiding his gaze. Sighing, he stood up to leave. As he passed the fellow cyborg, he let his right hand lightly brush the temple of 002's forehead. "Help yourself to the cookies." 

He said it so solemnly, like he was delivering a eulogy, that 002 couldn't help but laugh. 004 felt a wave of relief so intense that he started to laugh as well, until he was certain that the rest of the crew was awake and searching for a couple of lunatics. "Keep 'em," 002 retorted. "You can't cook worth shit." 

004 shook his head in mock disbelief as he made his way for the door. "Fine, I just hope you're happy with Chinese for the rest of your days." 

It took 002 a few minutes to realize that he was alone again. But he didn't feel like he needed to be alone. Not anymore. 


End file.
